disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Now You See It...
| language = English }} Now You See It... is a Disney Channel Original Movie and was the first 2005 DCOM (Disney Channel Original Movie). The movie is told in Allyson's (Alyson Michalka) point of view, similar to a documentary. In the end, however, Danny (Johnny Pacar) magically takes her to a secret location not revealed in the movie and flings his hat towards the audience. A rumor was going around about a sequel for this movie (...Now You Don't), and of Alyson Michalka being forced to pick between that one and the Cow Belles, and that she ultimately picked Cow Belles. Plot "Now You See It..." tells the story of what can happen when a reality TV show uncovers something that is not meant to be seen on television. Aspiring teen producer Allyson Miller (Alyson Michalka) signs up to produce a new reality show that is searching for the world's greatest kid magician. Desperate to find her star, Allyson (along with adult 'mentor' Paul and kid cameraman) stumbles upon Danny Sinclair (Johnny Pacar), who proves to be her best shot at getting on the show. When Danny is selected as one of three finalists, Allyson is prepared to do whatever it takes to win. While the other two contestants, Brandon (Gabriel Sunday) and Zoey (Amanda Shaw), are good magicians, Danny appears to have something more. Even show host and master magician Max (Frank Langella), has taken a special interest in Danny's talent, although he is skeptical. When Danny confesses to Allyson that his powers are real, she is shocked but promises to believe in him. She feels they both have something in common since they have both never had any friends since they never had someone they could relate to, Allyson because of her brains and Danny because of his powers. Unfortunately, after an interrogation by Max and a panel of experts, Danny is apparently proven to be a fake. Betrayed, Allyson is upset with Danny and refuses to talk to him. However, when she views the video of how she first discovered Danny, she sees doves appear from nowhere and begins to believe in Danny again. When she goes to look for him, she hears voices through a door and goes into the next room to try to listen to what they are saying and begins to record it out of habit. She is amazed to find that Max is confessing to Danny that he too is a real magician - a sorcerer. After Danny demonstrates his talents, he promises to help Danny control his powers and be his mentor and gives him a ring. He tells Danny that whenever he wears the ring, Danny will be able to control his own powers. Danny puts it on and leaves the room. Allyson is about to leave when Paul enters. She is surprised, and continues to listen. Shockingly, it appears Max wants to control Danny's powers through the ring, and as long as Danny wears the ring, he will slowly lose his powers by the final performance the following night. Allyson rushes to try to find Danny but only manages to speak to him the following morning. But by this time Danny trusts Max too much. When Allyson tries to show the tape to the show's producer, Max, and Danny, there is nothing on it. When she claims Max has done this no one believes her and the producer asks her to leave, believing she has cracked under the pressure. Allyson leaves, upset because Danny didn't stand up for her. On the tram on the way home, she realizes that this must have something to do with famous magician Antonio DiMilio, who Max called his 'mentor'. When she researches this, she discovers that DiMilio died when a prop collapsed on him. She sees that he was wearing the ring Danny is now wearing and decides Danny is in grave danger. Allyson manages to re-enter the grand finale of the show inside a magic 'box'. She warns Danny again, telling him that he can't remove the ring alone, he needs someone to remove it for him, but Danny has to rush on stage. Once on stage, Max tries to make a 1000 lb weight collapse on Danny, but Allyson's warning helps him escape. Danny and Max are then locked in combat without letting the audience know (they think it is all part of the show) once Allyson helps Danny remove the ring. Finally, Danny puts the ring onto Max and Max disappears. At the end of the movie, Allyson again breaks the fourth wall, as she does repeatedly as part of the narration, to say that after the show, Max must have gotten Paul to remove the ring, because the tapes of the show soon disappeared. She continues to say they then reappeared in her room. She says Danny has gone into hiding to learn more about his powers and prepare for a future showdown with Max, and says even she doesn't know where he is. Then a popcorn bowl levitates from behind her and comes to her arms and she laughs and says that she does. She then disappears and reappears next to Danny, who seems in much better control of his powers. Startled, she asks what happened. Danny replies, "Magic" and they laugh as she sits next to him with his arm around her shoulder, thus hinting a romantic attachment. Teen pop duo Aly & AJ sang a cover version of the song "Do You Believe in Magic" for the movie. Cast *''Alyson Michalka'' as Allyson Miller *''Johnny Pacar'' as Danny Sinclair *''Frank Langella'' as Max *''Dremaceo Giles'' as Ron *''Patrick Hazell'' as Mr. Sinclair *''Brendan Hill'' as Cedric *''Chris Olivero'' as Hunter *''Andrea Ragsdale'' as Mrs. Sinclair *''Amanda Shaw'' as Zoey Cunningham *''Gabriel Sunday'' as Brandon *''Deneen Tyler'' as Ms. McCallister *''Spike Spencer'' as Paul Release dates *United States - January 14, 2005 (On Disney Channel only.) *Canada - March 17, 2006 (On Family only.) *Japan - May 22, 2006 (On Disney Channel only.) *United Kingdom}- June 9, 2006 (On Disney Channel only) *Italy - August 29, 2006 (On Disney Channel only) *Mexico - January 18, 2008 (On Disney Channel only.) *Latin America - September 21, 2006 (On HBO Family only) *Philippines- September 23, 2007 Disney Channel only) *Brazil - January 18,2008 (On Disney Channel only), July 21, 2008 (On Rede Globo only) *Taiwan - March 28, 2008 (On Disney Channel only.) Other uses *''Now You See It...'' is also the name of a novel by Vivian Vande Velde, published in 2005. *''Now You See It...'' was also the name of a word search game show that aired in the mid 70s (Jack Narz) and late 80s (Chuck Henry) Category:Disney Channel original films Category:DCOMs Category:2005 televison films Category:2000s Category:Movies Category:2005